


Livid Memory

by Shinren



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, baby gold saints, poor saga, yes we see tiny mu and tiny shaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinren/pseuds/Shinren
Summary: "Grand Pope!""Let him in."Shion sat on his chair as he waited for Aphrodite to come in. He had called him to receive a report on a mission.However, he was not expecting this.The blue-haired saint bowed."Grand Pope.""...Albafica?"
Relationships: Aries Shion/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Stealing time

**Author's Note:**

> Albafica is sent to the future by accident and he doesn't only meet his lover in the Grand Pope's position but also... Tiny gold saints!
> 
> if you wanna see more prompts follow me on --> @shioniism (twitter)
> 
> Anyways stan the gemini who yeeted albafica into the future
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> IN MY DEFENSE HAKUREI LOOKED FLAWLESS WHEN HE WAS 250 YEARS OLD

"Grand Pope!"

"Let him in."

Shion sat on his chair as he waited for Aphrodite to come in. He had called him to receive a report on a mission.

However, he was not expecting this.

The blue-haired saint bowed.

"Grand Pope."

"...Albafica?"

* * *

The sunset looked especially colourful this evening. Maybe the heavens have offered him this beautiful sight to welcome the Pisces saint who had just returned to the Sanctuary.

As stoic and composed as he must look as the Patriarch, only Athena would know how relieved he felt whenever one of his juniors came back home. He did have faith in Aphrodite’s strength, however, it wouldn’t be love if he didn’t worry for him nonetheless.

The new generation of Gold Saints were just like his children. Kids picked by the Universe’s cosmos to lead this war against the God who rules the underworld, kids destined to be great and achieve the peak of their kind, kids meant to live a chaotic, painful life with pride and honour. Shion, as the Grand Pope, will ensure that as long as he is alive he’ll give them the comfort and support they’d receive from their parents if they happened not to be chosen.

He was just watering the roses next to his throne when a guard knocked on the door quite erratically.

“Grand Pope!”

Shion, who was expecting Aphrodite to give him the intel he obtained from his mission immediately answered. He wasn’t suspicious of the guard’s behaviour for the Pisces saint was known for being quite the… Well, bully.

“Let him in.”

He could hear the door open and the sound of a cloth clanking towards his direction. Until now he had his back turned on the entrance due to those flowers that required his attention.

“Grand Pope.”

Oh.

What is this? Did Aphrodite just kneel? He who was so stubborn and prideful?

Shion turned around with a raised eyebrow and that’s when his lungs suddenly ran out of air.

_He was suffocating. Nostalgia and anxiety completely paralyzed his body. How can such thing happen to a war veteran?_

That long, light blue hair. That graceful, mature and proud aura along with such a proper position...

“Al...bafica…?”

His mistake. Suddenly the previous Pisces saint stood up and summoned 8 black roses which fit right in the gaps between his fingers. This wasn’t Sage’s voice.

“Who are you!? How have you infiltrated the sanctuary?!?”

Oh but was Shion too in shock to even react.

Is he going insane?

No. No, he recognises those sharp, ocean eyes. They were filled with life and everything admirable in this world. Was this how all of his targets have felt before?

His knees were going weak as the posture Albafica took was everything but friendly. Those hues, that expression, the cloth vibrating with his heart as it radiated everything the Pisces’ saints fought for…

Wouldn’t it be an honour to die by those skilled hands?

…

NO! WAIT!

How dares he think of dying when he still has so much paperwork to take care of?

He immediately summoned his crystal wall and waved his hands like a child caught in the act, completely losing all composure.

Suddenly he was just that careless 18 years old Shion again.

“Albafica, don’t be alarmed!” He said, trying to regain his posture. “I am the Grand Pope. Can you perhaps tell me what happened to you, where you came from?”

But obviously the blue haired greek wouldn’t simply believe in these words, because first of all, they made no sense.

And second, he almost felt offended by them. Does this man really believe he’ll just let go of him after saying that?

The fact the impostor sounds and looks like an older version of Shion barely crossed his mind. Shapeshifting isn’t a wild idea coming from the troops of Hades’ and he’s been tricked too many times to simply let his guard down right away. And, above all, he had just seen Shion on his way to the Pope’s chambers!

“You’re not Sage.” He said, voice harsh and cold. “I’ll give you five seconds to give me a reasonable explanation. Let’s see for how long you can maintain your barrier.”

Meanwhile, Shion contacted Saga through telekinesis to make sure Aphrodite was alright. If Albafica was here, there was a good chance Aphrodite could have disappeared from their time as well. Thankfully, however, the little Pisces was safe and sound.

“I am the Grand Pope of this time, Shion. Previously Aries saint. You’ve probably been sent to the future. This is not your century, Albafica.”

…

It obviously wasn’t an explanation reasonable enough for Albafica since he really looked like he was about to punch this barrier open. Well, can he blame him? It also doesn’t make any sense to Shion himself, but that’s the best he can think of.

So he decided to take another approach.

“Remember our first time? I was drunk and it happened in my temple, I got you to sit on my lap but you can only stay drunk for less than five seconds so I almost lost my head but then we both started getting warm and--”

“I will kill you if you dare say another word.”

And so Albafica, whose blushing features were now covered by his bangs, destroyed the roses in his hands.

Out of all examples and proofs of his identity, Shion chooses the one he’s most ashamed of? If his point was not to get killed then why did he do that?

“Albafica, I apologise for my shamelessness.” He smiled rather softly and made the crystal wall disappear. “But would you believe me otherwise?”

Shion then proceeded to take a step closer to the other. Not too close, but just enough.

This was unexpected.

His heart was still pounding and heating up. He has moved on, his grief has stopped haunting his soul for some years now. Shion fully focused his heart and mind on his goal and barely would he feel so many emotions at once nowadays…

However… Here he is. The one who has stolen half of his heart and never returned it.

The one who left a tattoo on his mind.

He was no longer an emotional, impulsive child. Sure, he lost his composure for a moment there, but now he was a role model. Shion had learned how to behave.

“How many years since the holy war?”

“Over 200 hundred.”

Albafica’s eyes widened. So long? How comes Shion looks like he’s barely 50?

Only a couple of wrinkles and silver hair… Lemurians do have good genetics.

“How did you end up here?”  
  


“Aspros and Defteros have been training in my garden. Apparently they figured out how to cross time and space, but they needed a lifeless place to practice and within the Sanctuary. No better place than the Pisces’ garden and I was probably caught in it.”

Thinking about it, he was meant to meet up with the Aries’ saint after talking to the Pope.

…

He can already hear Shion screeching once he finds out Albafica went missing.

No… Maybe Manigoldo will keep him in check…

…

.

.

.

Who the hell does he think he’s talking about? Two not overly dramatic drama kings who’ll probably start sobbing as soon as they find out something happened to him? To be fair though, probably Dégel will lock them up in some ice coffin. 

Albafica was quite unsure of what to do. It’s taken that no one but Shion is alive right now. Thinking about that… How is he feeling?

He finally fully raised his head and inspected the lemurian. This one has found already a couple of books to study and Albafica’s sure they’re all about something related to this… little issue.

  
  


“Shion, there’s no point in worrying about this matter. The twins are powerful, and unless you learned how to manipulate dimensions… I don’t know when they’re getting me out of here, so, why are you wasting your time on reading books?”

He could feel Dégel flinch at that one, but this is the reality. If Shion hasn’t changed much throughout the years then he’s sure that no matter how thoughtful and considerate he has gotten, he must have missed him a lot too.

And Albafica wasn’t wrong.

The patriarch raised his head and smiled helplessly. How comes the other, even if a couple of hundred years younger, technically, manages to scold him like that?  
  


“I want to keep you from worrying about how to get back, so I want to find a solution myself. I know you probably can’t wait to return.”  
  


The blue-haired man wanted to approach him, to reassure him that it’s okay, but his body wouldn’t move. This Shion looks way too different. He’s lost his baby fat, his posture is much more mature and that silver hair would make him look too much like Sage. He’s just as beautiful, but his contagious recklessness isn’t there, so how could he just nevermind his poisonous blood and accidentally poison the Grand Pope?

“They’re strong, Shion. I am not worried.” He crossed his arms and insisted. “So are you going to talk to me or was I not convincing enough?”

Finally giving in, Shion put the book aside and stood up. How could he not worry? That’s his role -- to worry. But, Albafica does have a point, so he ended up approaching him anyways.

“If it takes them too long you must tell Sage to scold them.”

“I don’t think Sage will have the courage to scold someone who broke the barriers of time and space.” To be honest, Albafica wasn’t even upset. This was quite impressive. “Don’t you agree?”

Shion could only chuckle lightly, sighing contently afterwards. 

This was surreal. He’s begged for years and years to have one last chance to see Albafica. He’s dreamt of a reality where he could watch the children of this Sanctuary grow with Albafica. He’s prayed for another moment of gentle caresses and sweet whispers.

And maybe, maybe he had dared to hope to form a family with the Pisces saint.

His hands cupped that fair face, body giving in to his deepest desires.

Albafica, on the other hand, stood there, unsure of what to do. It was a foreign yet familiar touch.

“How have you been, Shion?”

Shion let out a chuckle, but this time it wasn’t as light. As if some of the burden he’s been carrying finally leaked out.

“I missed you so much, Albafica.” He breathed out, smiling longingly. “There’s so much to do, so much to see, so much to say… Yet so little time.”

Now Albafica’s hands also held Shion’s face, which had a couple of wrinkles more than his own.

And he smiled.

“Our little sheep has matured so much. Who would have thought the impulsive Aries would be the one to protect the Sanctuary for the next couple of years?”

That nickname… It sure was something Shion treasured a lot, whether he was as little as before or not. It had a sweet taste of home, of memories that marked him forever. He leaned into those gentle yet scarred hands, eyes examining every single feature of the greek’s face. Don’t get him wrong, the Patriarch hasn’t forgotten about any single detail belonging to Albafica’s face.

But he could never get enough of this sight.

“Two hundred years gave me enough time to grow up as a person.” After all, he had to. He’s the pillar of a new generation, and what remained of the previous one. “But there’s never enough time to do what we have to do.”

The Pisces gave him a concerned look, but it immediately softened to a smile again. He understood that Shion wouldn’t want to spend this time talking about the sad stuff. Not when there’s so much else to talk about. However, he still wanted to remind him of one thing.

“I don’t need to look to know that the Sanctuary has become a better place since you were given this role. Not only me, but everyone else believes in you. There’s more gold in your heart than in the entire set of the gold cloths, so believe in yourself as well.”

Hearing this, Shion couldn’t help but pull Albafica into a hug. He didn’t even care about the gold cloth he was wearing. The Aries really needed this.

He knew him so well. No matter how many centuries had passed, no one but Albafica would be able to lower his walls like that.

But Albafica was right. Shion would really rather talk about something else.

“Do you know how sassy your descendant is? How come someone so sweet can have such a foul mouth?”

The Pisces didn’t take long to return the hug, neverminding the danger flowing within his body. Because the other had such an effect on him.

“Indeed. The same way I never understood how someone so cute would have such a dirty mind.”

“Eh?” Shion gasped dramatically. “I disagree. My mind’s almost as pure as Dégel when Kardia found Fifty Shades of Grey.”

He actually had to pull away to laugh at that. It was priceless, such a wonderful memory. He will never forget the look on Sisyphus’ face when Regulus asked him what bondage was.

Albafica smiled and took this opportunity to remove his gold cloth. It was relieving that the armour didn’t simply disappear but stood there, in a box, by his side.

“Do you have no shame, Grand Pope?”

Shion had barely recovered from his laughing spree when he suddenly hugged Albafica’s waist once again.

“Maybe.” He said with a smile almost as bright as of those he used to give when he was younger. “But you love me anyways.”

Nevermind the mature part. Shion is basically the same. How did nothing change even after so many years?

His eyebrow curved at that but he ended up sighing.

“You’re right. I do love you.” Albafica leaned in to nuzzle Shion, which completely caught him off guard. “You’re so precious to me. And I’m incredibly proud of you, Shion. So, so so proud.”

And that hit him in a soft spot. Shion buried his head on the crook of the other’s neck.

“All of that… was thanks to you. You gave me strength.”

He’s been strong for so long. The Aries didn’t mind it. But only now did he realise how much he missed opening up like that, to someone who cared about him.

Of course, he had people who also cared about him in this era… But it was special when this comfort came from Albafica.

“I’ve never wanted you to worry, my rose.”

“It’s impossible for me not to worry. No matter how strong you are, I’ll always care for you.” Albafica once again held the other’s face and smiled. “And I hope you’ve found someone else to give you the support you need.”

“I have moved on. I have a Sanctuary filled with children that make my day better simply by saying good morning.”

And just when he was about to sigh in relief, Shion continued.

“However…”

Albafica almost screeched in surprise when SOMEONE’s hands rested on top of his bottom. If that wasn’t enough, he even rested their foreheads together.

“I’ve always loved only one person.”

He was a full tomato by now. How shameless can he be? They’re in the Pope’s hall! Plus, how can he do that to his younger self!?!

Also… Saying something so...

“Shion… Please, I--”

“PAPA--”

.

.

.

“Mu--?”


	2. Gold Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Gold Saints alert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rushed comedy
> 
> twitter -> @shioniism

Albafica immediately pushed Shion off him and punched his shoulder.

How shameless! How incredibly shameless, there are children walking around!!

“Ouch…” Shion rubbed his shoulder and pouted at Albafica. “Can you not hurt this old man?”

“Didn’t you tell me you’ve only loved one person?” He whispered sort of angrily. “Then why does this child look exactly like you!?”

“It’s not--”

“Did you really touch my rear when you’re with someone else!?! Have you got no shame!”

“Alba! Mu isn’t my biological son!”

By then the tiny aries was by Shion’s feet, eyes all watery. He tugged on his sleeve and murmured.

“Am not… Papa’s…?”   
  


And that broke both their hearts. Shion immediately leaned down and tried picking him up, but the tiny baby nodded negatively and sniffed.

This was unexpected! Weren’t Saga and Aiolos supposed to take care of the children? Where are they!

“Why can I feel Mu’s cosmos shaking?”

And so, the other children entered the Pope’s hall. Albafica was surprised by the sudden wave of kids and took some steps back, putting on his cloth. After all, he was still dangerous.

The little Mu, who had recognised his friend’s voice started immediately crying loudly and ran towards the blond child, hugging him.

“Papa doesn’t want Mu!”

“No! No that’s not it--” Finally, Saga and Aiolos arrived. The Pope sent them a glare and a helpless look. “What happened!?”

“Your holiness,” The kid resembling Aspros started, bowing. “Little Mu felt that something was wrong and ran off to check up on you. Then, the other kids started arguing and wanted to follow Mu. We couldn’t do much to keep them in control.”

“Yes, and we were worried as well. We felt a foreign presence.” Aiolos bowed as well and then looked at the Gold Saint. “Eh…? Who--”

“HAH! LOOK, LOOK APHRO! THAT GUY IS WEARING YOUR--” Deathmask was interrupted by a jab in his stomach.

“Shut up, idiot. It’s obviously not my cloth. Mine is much, much better. It’s all shiny and glamorous… His… Tsk, it’s obviously not as good!”

“Then why does it radiate the same kind of cosm--” It was El Cid’s little self turn to get jabbed.

“Shut up! What, are you going to say that he looks as good as I do in it!?!

“Not gonna lie, little fish, even though I love your curly hair I must say--”

With Deathmask groaning on the ground, Aphrodite took heavy steps towards Albafica.

“You-- How dare you copy me!”

.

.

.

Albafica raised his eyebrow.

“I’m older than you.”

“AND WHAT’S YOUR POINT!?”

The El Cid lookalike then simply hit Aphrodite on his nape and held his unconscious body.

“Shura! What did I tell you about knocking Aphrodite unconscious!?” Shion scolded, sort of distressed.

“I apologise, but he’s still recovering from his wounds. He should be resting, not having a staring contest.”

“That is not--”

“Grand Pope, excuse me for interrupting…” Said Saga. “But may I ask who this… Visitor is?”

“HE-- HE PUNCHED PAPA!” Mu wailed, covering Shaka in snot and tears. “HE PUNCHED PAPA AND PAPA HAD HIS HANDS ON HIS BUTT! PAPA THEN SAID I’M NOT HIS SON! PAPA DOESN’T LOVE ME!!”

“EEH!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MU!?!” Now the tiny purple-haired kid shouted, obviously ready to attack. “AIOLIA HOLD ME BACK OR IMMA GONNA DO SOMETHING BAD!!”

Then another tiny child actually did what he was asked to, tears forming in his eyes.

“How could you hurt Mu!” Sniff sniff. “Camus help me!”

“Milo, don’t be an idiot.”

“KAMYU! WHY ARE YOU SO IMSUPPORTIVE!”   
  


“I’m not going to support you getting blown away by the Pope’s cosmos.”

“I don’t think  _ imsupportive  _ is a real word.” Shaka added.

“I dOn’T tHInk BlAbLaBlaA!”

“Mu, should I just end everyone’s lives?”

“NOOO SHAKA NOOOOOOO!”

Albafica was by now terribly confused. But he could see some resemblances.

For example, Deathmask was just like Manigoldo. And what’s up with making all virgo saints blind?

Oh, right. What about that Aphrodite? Is he…

“Everyone, calm down.”

And suddenly, everyone actually went quiet, aside from little Mu’s sobbing. Right, Shion really is the Grand Pope. He does have that aura surrounding him.

How peculiar, Albafica thought. And endearing. It was good to know the children in the sanctuary respected this little sheep of his.

“Mlgme… WAIT WHAT--” Aphrodite finally woke up.

“ _ SHHH… The Grand Pope wants to speak… _ ” Milo complained.

“So, his name is Albafica. He’s the Gold Saint of Pisces from his time, during the previous holy war.” Shion spoke fondly, looking at Albafica with a smile.

“Greetings.” He said, bowing slightly.

The children gasped and wowed, eyes shining with excitement and curiosity. It was obvious how curious they were. They wanted to know more!

“Your holiness!!” Aiolia shouted brightly, raising his hand. “Is he  _ that  _ person?”

Albafica looked at Shion with a raised eyebrow.  _ That  _ person? What is that supposed to mean?

The Pope, on the other hand, looked confused at first. But then something clicked inside his head and he chuckled awkwardly.

“Uh, we can talk about that later…”

“Eh!!” Milo gasped. “He’s  _ THAT _ man!!? Camus, he’s _ THAT  _ man!”

“Ahem…” Aiolos cleaned his throat and smiled shyly. “How did… Master Albafica end up here?”

Albafica looked at Shion as if asking whether he should tell them or not, and Shion nodded approvingly.

“The gemini saints of my time were practicing in my garden. I believe they accidentally sent me here.”

“They were capable of doing that…? Isn’t that quite incredible?” Saga murmured, surprised at his ancestors’ cosmos and strength.

Albafica nodded. However… He really wasn’t supposed to be here. Who knows, maybe one day Aspros and Defteros will learn how to control it.

Meanwhile, the tiny aries finally composed himself and let go of the blond child. Well, they were still holding hands. Then, Mu pulled the other along, approaching the older Pisces.

“Papa… Papa told me… Papa told me… That Dada Albafica made Papa vewy happy...” The little one started, which caught the poor man completely off guard. “Thank you…”

Alright. First of all…

Dada!?

Second…

What the hell has Shion been telling these children!?

The pisces looked over his shoulder and sent the Grand Pope  _ the look _ and then returned his attention to the overly adorable baby.

Oh- Oh no.

He’s doing grabby hands!

Such a torture!

“Mu, do not forget. Poison runs in his veins.” Shaka reminded his friend.

And the tiny one looked at him with a frown, pouting.

“But Papa hugged Dada… I saw it, Shaka!”

Then, another child approached Albafica.

“Oh, OH!” Milo said excitingly and showed his long nail to the gold saint. “I’m poisonous too! See!!! If I stab you, it will hurt a lot! Well… It only tickles for now, but one day it will become so powerful that all enemies will fear me! Do you wanna try it??!”

“Milo!! You can’t do that to Master Albafica!! He’s immune to poison!” Said the tiny leo.

It was impressive how much they knew about him. What kind of stuff did Shion also tell them?

He hopes nothing too sappy…

“Hmpf!” Aphrodite crossed his arms and looked away.

The gold saint was quite confused at his junior’s behaviour. Why is he so disrespectful and moody? Did… Did Shion happen to spoil him only because… No, no. He wouldn’t do that.

But then the kid protested louder.

“HMPF.”

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry Mr. Gold Saint Mu’s Dada!” Aiolia said with a bright smile. “Aphrodite is a whiny little princess bitc--”   
  


“AIOLIA!” The Sagittarius saint shouted in distress, immediately picking up his brother and covering his mouth. And by now Deathmask was rolling on the floor trying to breathe, choking on his own laughter.

Aphrodite, who was red by now, stomped his feet and was this close to kicking Deathmask so hard he’d break him in half. Of course it was the Cancer trainee who taught Aiolia such words! The other kids were utterly confused. Shaka covered Mu’s ears and Saga facepalmed.

Shion, on the other hand, was about to scold them all. This was, until he felt Albafica’s cosmos burning.

Oh ho.

“Albafica, I’ll take care--”

“Why is it so funny to you?”

His voice was cold. His eyes stared straight into Deathmask’s, which got the other to immediately freeze in place. But instead of behaving and calming down, he decided to try his luck.

“Because it’s the truth! Aphrodite is all mad ‘cause he thinks you’re prettier!”

“Deathmask!” Shion scolded, but was stopped by Albafica.

“ _ Oh ho… someone is in trouble… _ ” Milo whispered near Camus’ ear.

“Aphrodite.” Then Albafica turned to the teary young man, crouching down. “You’re beautiful.”

He was flustered and surprised at that compliment, but kept pouting.

“But it doesn’t matter one,  _ one _ single tiny bit. On the battlefield, it doesn’t matter if you're a beautiful or dead corpse. Because you’re dead.” His voice was cold but clean, easy to pay complete attention to. Almost like hipnose. “So, instead, make sure you are strong. Because there’s nothing more beautiful than strength. Next time he makes fun of you, invite him to a duel. Then, beat his ass in the most beautiful, prideful way you can manage.”

“ _ Albafica… _ ” Shion whispered, unsure of what to do. Maybe this was too much for Aphrodite.

“Alright!” Said the tiny Pisces. “Imma beat his ass right now! I’ll make him beg for mercy! DEATHMASK, STAND UP! SHURA, COME WITH US, I NEED A WITNESS!”

“Heh!? Good luck princess!”

“We need the Pope’s permission…” Shura pointed out.

“His boyfriend just gave it to us! Let’s go!”

_ What have you started, Albafica! _ Shion thought to himself as he watched the children run off. 

“Saga, please follow them. Make sure Aphrodite doesn’t kill Deathmask.”

The Gemini saint only nodded and immediately followed them.

“Shaka, do you think I’m pwetty?”

“I literally never open my eyes, Mu.”

“ _ Oh… _ ”

Meanwhile Albafica was still crouched down, thinking on how to react after being called the  _ Pope’s boyfriend _ . After all, his Pope was  **still** **_Sage_ ** . So horrifying. 

Aiolos was done scolding Aiolia for imitating what Deathmask says and approached the Pope.

“I apologise, Your Holiness…”

“Ah, don’t worry, Aiolos. Do you mind taking the children with you now?” Shion smiled warmly and patted the small lion’s head. “And please only come in if it’s completely necessary.”

The gold saint nodded and Aiolia smiled widely, clinging onto his older brother.

But… They didn’t want to go.

“Noooo!! Kamyu I want to stay here!”

“It’s not up to me…”

“Papa!! Let Mu sleep with Papa and Dada!” Mu begged, giving his master the best puppy eyes he could manage. “And Shaka!”

Shion smiled helplessly and rubbed the back of his head. He loved his disciple, immensely… But he wanted to spend time with Albafica alone. This was probably the last time he’ll be able to see his lover, and he doesn’t even know how much time he has until the twins manage to rescue the Pisces.

Plus, getting Mu emotionally attached to Albafica will surely not be healthy, considering he’ll be going soon and is dead in their timeline.

Thankfully, Aiolos jumped into action.

“Uhm, what if we organise a sleepover tonight?”

“OH MY ATHENA A  _ SLEEPOVER!! _ ” Milo shouted, running around all excited.

Aiolia jumped off his brother’s arms and ran around with the tiny scorpio, literally just as excited.

Which actually got Mu just as excited. He really was easy to convince.

“Mu, let’s do this sleepover.”

“Shaka!! Will you be joining it!?” Mu gasped surprised. Shaka never joins this stuff!   
  


Thankfully the virgo is mature enough to understand Shion’s worries, so he decided to give in just this time. After all, Mu ate Shaka’s vegetables for him today, he deserves a payback.

And nothing better than preventing emotional scars.

“LET’S SLEEPOVER AT ALDE! HE’S ON A MISSION AND HE’S GOT THIS HUUUGE BEEED!” Milo kept shouting. “AIOLIA CONVINCE YOUR BROTHER TO LET US SLEEP IN ALDE’S BED!”

“NII-SAAN” Aiolia shouted as well, contaminated by Milo’s excitement. “CAN WE--”

“You know the answer… It’s not nice to do it while Aldebaran is away…” Oh god what did he get himself into?? Aiolos rubbed the back of his head and started leading the children outside. Camus simply silently followed behind his senior. “Let’s go, mn?”

“Wait! Papa, Dada, good night!!”

Mu waved his tiny hands cheerfully at his parents, absolutely forgetting his previous plans. They both waved back, Albafica out of pure confusion and Shion used to this routine.

“Bye Mu’s dada! Bye Grand Pope!”

“Uh… Goodbye…?”   
  


“I’m sorry for what happened, Grand Pope. Please rest assured. Goodbye, Master Albafica.”

Aiolos said very politely, closing the huge door behind him. And they both remained in silence, listening to the children chit-chat excitingly as they walked away.

…

“So…” Albafica started. “I’m the Pope’s boyfriend? And a father apparently?”

That caught Shion off guard, even if he should be expecting this.

“Ah… You know I love talking about you, and they’re very curious.” The Grand Pope smiled and hugged Albafica’s waist. “But let’s do something else, shall we?”

The pisces who was sort of traumatised after being caught by Mu tried to pull away.

“What is that something else--” Oh no. “Shion don’t even consider it. Shion, someone might walk in at any moment… No no no…!”   
  


“Well… Not if we’re fast enough…” And he leaned in to kiss his neck. Of course he was only teasing.

“You’re so shameless! Don’t even--”

And the door was slammed open once again.

.

.

.

“PAPA, I FORGOT TO GIVE GOOD NIGHT KISS--”

**Author's Note:**

> MU CLOSE YOUR EYES... Next chapter we'll see the babies' reaction to Papa's shamelessness...


End file.
